Those Damn Titans
by FusRoDerp
Summary: He cant stand them or their obsession with punching, but that doesn't mean he won't tolerate them. (Warning: hot, spicy, kinky, future sex. A new pair of underwear is suggested)


**Those Damn Titans**

The jubilance and smell of alcohol was quite palpable within the small room. Everybody stood with a friend in one hand and a drink in the other, singing and celebrating after a great day of crucible matches. Everyone, that is, except one particular Hunter. Jack was sitting there in the darkest corner in a small boot with a pint of beer in one hand, trying his hardest and failing to drown out the merriment around him. He scowled as a particularly merry Warlock went over to the radio and decided to turn it up a decibel or two. As if his headache weren't already splitting enough. He took another swig of beer from his pint and slammed it back onto the table in irritation, casing some of the bitter liquid to slosh over the sides and on to his hand.

It wasn't that he was always pissy like this, at least not normally. He was normally upbeat and cheery, always cracking a joke or making a smart ass comment at the wrong time. Not after the bullshit he had went through today; oh no.

It had started out as a relaxing day; waking up, eating a good breakfast, and getting dressed in his armor only to find out that there was nothing that day to do. Not a single mission or bounty, not even one of Banshee's little collection missions, as annoying as they were. Nothing! So he did what any other person would have done. He grabbed his fire team and had gone into the crucible. The daily playlist had been elimination, his favorite. He and his team had been rocking it from the start, winning match after match, not losing a single battle all day. Until the very last one.

Trevor, the other Hunter on their fireteam had suggested that they go back to the tower and grab something to eat; the bastard was always hungry. Indigo, their Warlock, had been indifferent, as was usual for her. Well he had been wanting to end the day on a good note and the last match had been a little too close for his liking, so he pushed for one more match. Trevor finally caved after a little convincing, which may, or may not have included mentions of his favorite buffet. And so they set off for one last match.

They had landed a match against a team of three Titans on the Frontier map. It had seemed like a pretty normal match. Each side was pretty evenly matched in terms of skill and weaponry and it seemed like the match would end in a tie. And then the final round came. Each side spawned on their own sides of the arena and set out to take their positions. Jack had set up on one side of the rusty bridge while Trevor and Indigo had made their way across. The other two had barely cleared the other end when they came under fire from two of the Titans. Trevor and Indigo were by no means newbies and defiantly could hold their own, but the unrelenting fire from the two titans felled them, but not before they took one out.

Jack, seeing that his friends were out of action quickly started scanning for the remaining two Titans. One came into his sights, scanning the area for him, unaware that he was about to have his head blown clean off. He lined up the Titan, took a deep breath, and began to depress the trigger.

That, however, was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Taking his eye from his scope he looked over his shoulder to see the other remaining Titan standing behind him. She was small for a Titan, standing what appeared to be only five feet nine inches. Her head was cocked slightly to the side in what was no doubt a cocky grin. He knelt there, to shocked to even move.

"Well hey there." She said. Her voice was sweeter than honey and flowed in an elegance that felt like warm rays of sun shining down. And then she punched him.

Now, it wasn't like he hadn't been punched by a Titan before, he had. But this time it hurt, for lack of a better expression, like a bitch. But it didn't last too long as he heard a gunshot and then Shaxx calling the match.

He had been on a perfect streak and then that Titan just had to go and muck it up. To say he was pissed about it was a monumental understatement. And so there he sat, alone at his booth booth, drinking away his anger and feeling sorry for himself. Well, he had been alone.

In all his sulking he hadn't notice the woman the was now across from him sit down. As he looked up he took in her features. She was an Awoken of maybe twenty-five dressed in Titan armor. She a beautifully rounded face and a small, cute nose. Her eyes burned a beautiful fiery orange. Her pale blue skin was flawless and bleach blonde hair was tied back into a sloppy bun that fell loosely behind her head. Her lips were full and looked very soft, covered in a dull purple lipstick. Or was that her natural lip color? And those beautiful lips were curved into an innocent grin with her head cocked to the side. Something seemed familiar about her.

And then it kicked him square in the nuts. This was that Titan who had kicked his ass in the crucible earlier. His eyes narrowed on his and a scowl overtook his face. He took a long pull off of the pint in his hand, finishing the amber liquid inside. Looking back up from his drink he saw that she still had that stupid grin on her face. He leaned back and spoke the first words that he had uttered since the end of the match.

"What the fuck do you want?" Not much tact there.

If she was taken aback by his vulgar language then she didn't show it. Instead she leaned back cooky, just as he had done, crossed her arms, and shrugged.

"Don't know," she said in an oh so sweet tone that dripped like honey from he tongue, "guess I just wanted to say good game." She stuck out a hand to shake

Jack examined the hand for a moment then barked out a humorless laugh.

"Lady..."

"Mari." She interrupted

"What?" He asked, confused.

"My name is Mari."

Jack narrowed his eyes even more.

"Lady, Mari, what peer the fuck your name is, I don't care, but if you couldn't see I'm trying to drown my self pity in alcohol and I'd like to continue to do so in peace; so if you'd kindly fuck off that'd be nice."

He was hoping that he had gotten his point across. Apparently his words had gone in one ear and out the other as she got up from he seat across from him and sat down next to him, hugging her body close to his. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her body filling his gut with a weird feeling. She was looking at him with those fiery eyes of hers', a certain gleam in them showing a desire for mischief, maybe more. Her lips had quickly gone from a cocky grin to a seductive smile. One hand played with a lose strand of hair that hung over her temple while the other was under the table, resting on his knee and slowly making its way higher.

"You know..." She trailed off, asking for his name.

"Jack." He replied in a calmer manner than before.

she smiled a wicked smile and her hand went from twirling her lose hair to lightly running down his chest plate.

"You know, Jack, I could 'fuck off', or..." she trailed off as she leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I could fuck you." She whispered into his ear as he hidden hand finally made its way to his crotch.

Jack's breath hitched as Mari's hand softly rubbed at the fabric that covered his crotch. This was all just so confusing to him. First he wanted to throttle this bitch and now he wanted nothing more than to grab her hips, taste her lips, pin her against a wall and...

"What the fuck, Mari!" That couldn't be good.

Both the Titan and the Hunter turned their heads to see a massive male Titan approaching them, and wasn't to sell their cookies. Now Jack wasn't a very short man, standing at bout six feet tall and weight about two hundred pounds, but this Titan was massive, standing at least six foot nine inches and weighing at least two hundred and sixty pounds.

The beast of a Titan came to a halt in front of their table and Jack immediately noticed the lack a hand pressing against his crotch, something he thought was probably best about now. The Titan stood their, menacingly staring down at both Mari while giving Jack the death stare.

"And just what the fuck so you think you're doing with my girl?!" He boomed at Jack.

The whole room seemed to descend into silence as the music cut and all eyes in the bar turned to the dark little corner. Jack was about to reply, explaining he didn't realize but was abruptly cut off by Mari.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Damien, it's over!" Mari yelled back.

"What we had was special Mari!" The Titan, Damien, replied, but Mari only rolled her eyes. "And now you're going around fooling with any guy that'll fuck you just to spite me?!"

"Uh," Jack interrupted, pulling the massive Titan's gaze, and anger, towards him, "she was the one fucking me, so..."

Jack didn't get to finish his sentence as Damien reached past Mari and picked him up and clean off his feet, holding him in the air. Without a single word more, Damien cocked back his fist and throttled Jack, sending him sprawling across the floor. Then, from out of nowhere, a voice called out from the back.

"Bar fight!"

Then veery thing erupted into chaos. There were sounds of punches connecting with jaws, glass being broken and grunts of pain as everyone in the bar started to brawl in an all out fight.

Jack picked his head up, and through the chaos of the brawl he saw Damien heading towards him. If he were totally sober he wouldn't even be worried about taking on this Titan, but alas, he wasn't completely sober. So he picked himself up, brought his fists to bear and prepared for a fight.

Damien reached for him, but Jack was prepared this time. He quickly sidestepped the Titan's lunge and landed a quick jab into his side earning a slight grunt of pain from the behemoth before he was forced to back away. They circled earth other, each waiting for an opportunity to strike. Jack was able to land a few punches here and there but nothing major. While Damien wasn't able to land as many blows as Jack was his were filled with more raw power.

He had clocked Jack with a right hook which split the skin just above his left brow and caused a blood to gush down, getting into Jacks' eyes, blurring his vision. Jack went to wipe the blood from his face which gave Damien to land another blow that cracked Jack's lip knocked him on the ground. Damien went in for the kill. He grabbed Jack by the collar again and pulled him up while cocking his fist.

"This'll teach you you..." But he never finished his sentence before he was knocked out cold by a kick to the jaw.

Jack looked up and saw Mari, who had obviously been involved in the brawl as she had a small gash on her temple. She quickly looked at Damien, making sure he was unconscious before turning back to Jack and and grabbing him by the arm. She pulled him up and let him steady himself against her.

"We need to go, the constables will be here soon." She said as she guided Jack out of the bar while the brawl continued to rage inside.

They were able to slip out just in time and hide as the constable stormed the bar, breaking up fights and arresting the brawlers inside. Mari and Jack made it down the hall and through the main sub plaza to the elevators. As the doors closed Mari set Jack down. He grimaced at the pain from a particularly large bruise on his ribs.

Mari leaned against the opposite wall and quickly materialized her ghost.

"Ghost, get us to our floor and have the door unlocked." The ghost nodded and got to work.

Jack was breathing heavy and each breath brought a spike of pain on that bruise on his side. He heard and quiet laugh from Mari on the other side of the elevator and looked up to see her leaning forward laughing. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion; what was so damn funny?

"You know," she said in between breaths, "I haven't been in a fight that great for years; you really know how to make a girls day." She said as she cast him a smile.

Jack scoffed at her but still cast her an amused smile back.

"Glad all it took to get you spirits up was me getting my ass kicked."

They both laughed but abruptly stopped as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a confused looking Warlock. Granted, who wouldn't be confused if the just came across two bloodied and bruised people laughing their asses off.

Mari and Jack quickly got up and left the poor, confused Warlock to do his thing while they head for Mari's apartment. It was a little ways down the hall and on the left side of. The door was a plain grey metal door with nothing it to distinguish it from its neighbors except for the little number at eye level that read 'Room A-19'.

The door slid open slid open to reveal the main room. It was a small room, but like any other Guardian's quarters in the tower. The main room made up the most area with a small closet to the immediate right of the main entrance. A small alcove on the far right side of the room made up the small kitchen of a stove, sink and refrigerator. In the middle of the room sat a small black sofa, the cushions of which looked well worn and showed signs of repair. In front of the sofa was a coffee table with a data-pad and a cold cup of coffee sitting in the center. Next to the sofa sat a table with a small lamp on it. Centered of the left wall was another door which led to the bedroom. On the far wall was a large window which granted a beautiful view of the Ural Mountains and the night sky.

Mari led Jack through the darkened room and set him down on the sofa before switching on the lamp. She then ran over to the small alcove of a kitchen and grabbed a small cloth and some ice. She bundled the ice in the clothe and gave it to Jack.

"This should help with the bruises, I'll go grab a firs aid kit." And she disappeared into the bedroom.

As Jack looked around the apartment he noticed that it was still covered in a fine layer of dust overhead everything from the wall all the way to the stove. It was obvious that Mari either didn't stay here a lot or she had just moved in.

Before Jack could examine any further he heard the door behind him open and saw Mari come walking through. She had shed her Titan armor in favor of a light grey turtleneck sweater and a pair of well worn skinny jeans. In her hand she carried a small whit box with 'First Aid' printed in red letters on the lid. She set the first aid kit down on the coffee table and walked back over to the kitchen, grabbing another cloth and filling a small bowl with warm water.

She sat down on the sofa next to Jack and pulled the ice away from his face. She slowly began to clean his cuts, rubbing and dabbing them softly to wash away the blood.

"You know," she said, "I don't think we really got a chance to introduce ourselves properly."

"No, I guess we didn't." Jack replied with a small chuckle. "I'm Jack, Jack Harper." He said, holding out a hand.

Mari paused for a moment and took his hand.

"I'm Mari, Mari Kulik." She said with a smile. A small silence descended upon the room as Mari continued to wipe away blood and Jack tried not to move as to minimize the pain. Soon, Mari's strokes stopped and she put the rag into the bowl reached into the first aid kit and put a few butterfly bandages on his cuts. "There we go, good as new."

"Thanks," Jack said. He then noticed that she still had a cut across her temple that was bleed in so he reached for the rag. "Here, let me get that."

Mari put her hand to her temple and felt the blood that had dried there and just waved him off.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine."

"Please, let me, it's the least I can do." Jack insisted.

"Okay," Mari finally agreed.

Jack dipped the rag into the warm water and started wiping away the blood from her temple. From there he was able to get a better look at her than before in the dimly lit corner of the bar. He face positively glowed in the star light and accentuated all of her features, from he gorgeous eyes to her to those soft lips.

Without even realizing it he had come within less than an inch of her, the blood that covered her temple long since gone as he was lost in her eyes. Flustered, he pulled away and dropped the rag into the bowl on water and stood up.

"I, uh, I guess I'll be going now, bye." He mumbled as he made his way to the door.

He was about to walk through the door when he heard her call.

"Wait!" He spun around to she her standing there, staring at him with those gorgeous eyes. "You know, the night doesn't have to end here." She said with a small smile and a suggestive tone.

Jack knew where this was going and he wouldn't fight it at all, but didn't mean wine wouldn't tease a little.

"I don't know, it's pretty late and Ma will start to worry that I've gone and got myself hurt." He said coyly, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Mari smiled back and moved in closer until she was pressing against him. She ran her hands down his chest plate, leaning up to whisper into his ear.

"Don't worry," she said in a breathy voice, "It'll hurt in all the right ways."

And that did it. Jack grabbed her by the hips pulled them together as tight as he could, locking his lips with hers in a passionate, lust filled kiss. They were stuck together like glue, never coming apart for a second even as they fell over onto the couch. They only stopped for a mere moment so that Mari could tell her ghost to close the door.

They continued like this for God only know how long as they continued to feel each other up and explore the others bodies. Mari worked her hands to the sides of Jack's armor to where the seal claps were located. She popped the clamps and the front and rear plates of armor unsealed and came apart. Jack straightened up and pulled the plates over his head tossing them behind him and to the ground. What was left was a view of his chiseled chest, arms and abs.

What Mari noticed first was that he wasn't built like a Titan, obviously as he was a Hunter, but he was still cut. He may not have been the picture of raw power, but he was a picture of swiftness and endurance. Mari was sure they'd be putting that endurance to the test pretty soon.

Jack leaned back down and resumed their kissing as Mari began to run her hands down his exposed back and chest, and tracing the outlines of his muscles and scars. Jack was doing very much the same. Under that wool knit sweater was nothing but the warm and soft blue skin that he couldn't get enough of. His hands caressed her firm, toned stomach and mover higher to soft grope an caress her breasts. He decided to bring it one step further and started playing with her nipples. He pinched, and he squeezed and he teased, all of which brought moans of pure pleasure from the soft lips.

They separated once again long enough for Mari to remove her sweater, fully revealing upper half. The first thing he noticed were bruises; littered her body from her neck to her abdomen. Some looked older, possibly from missions, but some of them looked newer. He couldn't remember her being beat that much during the entire bar fight.

Mari noticed Jack staring at all the bruises that littered her body and felt slightly self conscious. He looked as if he was about to ask, but she didn't feel like explaining so she pulled him back into a kiss. That shut him up.

Next on the list were the pants. Jack was easy, he just had his ghost transmat the armor away, leaving him in only a pair of compression pants. Looking down Mari was able to tell that Jack had been...well endowed by those before him, which left and evil grin on her face. She picked back up where she left off in the bar and started to rub at his crotch again, causing him to grunt and begin to breath a little heavier.

Jack was never really selfish, that is unless it came to food, nobody messes with Jack's food. But anyway, he never really thought of himself as a selfish man, so naturally, when Mari started to...help him, he had respond in kind.

His hands went from her breasts to jeans working the small metal button free and undoing the zipper. He started by caressing her firm abs and began moving lower, and lower, and lower, and...bingo!

Her rubbing of his member stopped as she let out a gasp. His fingers had found her lips and began rub and the moist entrance, teasing her clit with his thumb. Her breathing deepens and thrusts into his hand, increasing her pleasure. His finger go inside her and she can feel the pressure building in her core. It keeps building and building until he hits that one special spot and she can't hold it anymore.

He screams are muffled as she shoves her face into the crook of his neck. As he screams died down she collapsed back onto the sofa in a sweaty heap. Her breathing calmed and she picked her head up to see him ginning at her and she ginned back.

"My turn to return the favor." She said sexily.

She pushed him back onto the sofa pulled down the waist of the compression pants to reveal his erection, standing at attention like a good soldier. Mari worked her pants off and threw them to the side, straddling Jack. She rubbed him a big, causing him to lean back and making him groan. But the time for teasing was over.

"Ghost, jimmy." She demanded and the ghost materialized a condom in her open palm. She quickly and deftly removed the condom and put it on his penis. She positioned herself over him gently prodded at her entrance with his tip, testing the water. And the water were just fine. She slowly slid down the length of his shaft, both letting out throaty moans as she did so. She then began to grind and bounce stimulating his cock and brining him closer and closer to the edge.

At the rate she was going he wasn't going to last much longer but it felt too good. He could feel the pressure building in his balls and it was so close to bursting he could feel it. Finally it built you to the point where he couldn't take it any longer and just let go, and with a long, throaty groan released his seed.

They Mari collapsed on Jack in a heap of sweat and various other body fluids. For a few minutes they just sat there on her sofa, basking in the after glow, not saying a single thing. Mari was the one who finally broke the silence.

"We just met have to do this again."


End file.
